Winx Song AU
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Face it Bloom wasn't raised with the prejudice against witches most fairies have so when she hears about a dance where they weren't invited she goes to Cloud Tower herself to make sure they do get invited. By how does she know Mirta...and what is the strange connection Bloom has with the Tower? AU OOC I own no songs in here. Some bashing some femslash or slash perhaps
1. Chapter 1

**Winx AU Song**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during Season 1 because she wasn't raised around the prejudice against witches Bloom invited them to the dance too? There are arguments and angry words abound but they're stopped when Bloom finally has enough of it. AU OOC Songfic Some bashing possible Femslash.)**

"Bloom where are you going?" Stella asked looking at her red haired friend who was walking towards the gates of the school with a smile on her face.

"To do something real quick Stell. I'll be back in a little while." Bloom called back before walking out the gate and into the surrounding forest without pause. As soon as she was deep in the cover of the forest she smile and used a new trick she learned called 'Flame Travel' to disperse into flames and reappear in front of the walkway to Cloud Tower.

Almost as soon as she set foot inside the school she felt something, it felt like a heartbeat although she was a bit distracted by the fact that she was surrounded by no less than five witchs.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming to _our_ turf pixie." Icy growled glaring at Bloom who ignored her and continued walking, following the 'pulsing' that was leading her somewhere.

"I'm not interested in a fight right now." Bloom intoned calmly as she walked past them, causing many to blink. She had been surrounded by five Senior witchs…and just walked away as if they weren't a threat! What the hell was that Freshman thinking?!

"Then why are you here Pixie?" Darcy asked stepping forward to block Bloom's path and causing the red head to smirk slightly.

"I'm here to talk with Headmistress Griffin." Bloom said before walking right past Darcy and down the hallway, taking a turn when she felt the pulsing move as well.

"And how do you know where to go?" Darcy asked keeping pace with Bloom while several other witchs followed curiously.

"I don't. I'm just following…let's call it instinct." Bloom said not sure if she should mention the pulsing to the witches or not as she continued down the hall before she was stopped by two teachers.

"What is a fairy doing in Cloud Tower?" The one with black hair and a white skunk stripe in it asked in an accented voice.

"Going to speak with Headmistress Griffin, Professors." Bloom said bowing her head slightly to the two teachers and causing them to go from confused to completely befuddled. No fairy, especially a Freshman Fairy, ever spoke or showed them respect before!

"And why should we allow a Fairy, a Freshman Fairy no less!, to see Headwitchress Griffin?" The other teacher, this one with dark blue hair that was almost black but not quite.

"Because I am here to do something that might be of interest to the witches of Cloud Tower." Bloom said smirking again, only wider this time causing the two professors eyes to widen. She looked just like a younger Griffin, minus the different hair and skin tones, when she smirked like that!

"Bloom!" A happy voice shouted as Bloom calmly stepped to the side in time to avoid being tackled by a blur that caused the other witchs to jump a foot in the air.

"Hello Mirta…Mirta where is your other shoe?" Bloom said smiling before her smile dropped when she saw the timid witch that tried to tackle-hug her was missing a shoe.

"Um…I don't know." Mirta admitted with a sheepish grin as she looked up slightly at the red head who's eyes flashed angrily at this.

"I see. Tell me Mirta. Who stole your things this time?" Bloom asked her voice deceptively calm while the teachers blinked and looked at the Freshman witch who was giving Bloom a worried and sheepish look. They weren't aware her things were being stolen.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Mirta asked grinning sheepishly at Bloom who gave her a flat look.

"No. You always are aware of your surroundings and can tell by energy signatures left behind who stole your things. Now who was it?" Bloom asked her voice still calm and causing Mirta to sigh slightly while the other witchs were surprised.

"I should have known it wouldn't work. Fine it was my roommate Lucy this time but please don't do anything too bad to her Bloom. She just means it in good fun." Mirta said eyeing the red head warily and causing the red head to scowl slightly.

"No Mirta she doesn't. Good fun are pranks that are just a little harmful to the person, Good fun is not stealing someone's things and hiding them around the school. Here." Bloom said waving her hand dismissively and summoning Mirta's other shoe, causing the girl to smile slightly and quickly put it on, thanking Bloom the whole time.

"Thanks Bloom but I still wanna know how exactly you always know who it was or where my stuff's hidden as long as it's within the school. And how come it seems like your magic is stronger when you're here too?" Mirta asked smiling at Bloom who smirked at her and leaned forward…only to flick Mirta's nose.

"Now now Mirta how many times do I have to tell you? Even if I knew why or how I wouldn't tell you. A girl has to keep her secrets." Bloom said while Mirta scrunched her nose up on reflex at the action, blushing slightly as she nodded in understanding.

"So why are you walking out in the open like this? Usually when you come to hang out with me here at CT you're either invisible somehow or in disguise." Mirta asked causing everyone but Bloom to start in surprise at this, she had been coming over to CT without anyone but Mirta knowing?! How was that possible?!

"Simple Mirta. I didn't come to hang out with you this time although I certainly will stay a little while to spend some time with you after I'm done with what I came here to do." Bloom said smiling at Mirta briefly before she started walking again, only to pause in front of a doorway and turn to it. Strange the pulsing was leading here now.

"What did you come here to do? Not torment my tormentors I hope." Mirta asked following behind Bloom curiously, like most of the other students and hell even the two teachers were doing.

"No although that will be a great bonus. In fact I believe your roommate will be learning of her 'punishment' right about…" Here Bloom trailed off with a smirk as she pointed upwards just as a loud scream was heard, which made everyone but Mirta and Bloom jump.

"What did you do to her Bloom? I've never heard Lucy scream like that before." Mirta asked looking up at the ceiling before looking back at Bloom who merely smirked.

"Burned her hair off, oh don't give me that look Mirta she was asking for it when I repeatedly warned her about stealing your things and it's not like it hurt her." Bloom said catching the look Mirta was giving her just as the door in front of her opened and she came face to face with the woman she came here to see.

"Headmistress Griffin." Bloom said bowing her head in respect to the green skinned woman that stopped short at the sight of her and stared.

"What do you want?" Griffin asked scowling slightly at Bloom as if to try to scare her off. The smirk and reply she got was not what she was expecting…and if the dropped jaws were anything to go by neither was anyone else.

"Simple. I came to invite all of Cloud Tower to the Back to School dance at Alfea. I figured it best to talk with the Headmistress of CT first before just inviting any of the students I came across."


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx AU Song**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Why'd you have to invite the witches?" Stella asked whining for the twentieth time in less than ten minutes after the witches had shown up to the dance. In less than ten minutes the teachers had to break up no less than fifteen fights that were started by, surprisingly, the fairies. Frankly Bloom was tired of it all and felt her patience wither down to just a tiny little thread.

"Yeah they'll probably ruin the night for everyone, worse than just by showing up!" Musa agreed with Stella for the tenth time causing Blooms eyebrow to twitch harshly as she felt her patience wither down further.

"Hey Bloom!" A familiar voice said brightly as a certain pale skinned girl in a dark purple dress ran over to Bloom.

"Yes Mirta?" Bloom asked smiling as she turned to the other red head who smiled at her shyly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, kinda dance with me?" Mirta asked shyly, dragging her foot across the ground slightly and not looking at Bloom who smiled fondly at the shorter girl.

"Leave her alone you stupid witch. As if Bloom would want to even be near you let alone dance with someone like you!" A male voice said angrily as a certain blond haired 'hero' shoved Mirta away from Bloom harshly, knocking the poor girl to the ground and making her hit her head on the side of the nearby table on her way down. The sight of Mirta sprawled on the ground holding a hand to her bleeding head with a hurt and pained expression on her face made Blooms already thin patience completely snap.

"Don't worry Bloom I'll protect you from the nasty wit-URK!" The blond haired hero didn't get a chance to finish as he turned to smile charmingly at Bloom who had slammed her fist into his stomach without hesitation. The blond doubled over retching up air as he tried to get the air back into his lungs while everything stopped and stared at this.

"Bloom wha-"The guy was cut off as he looked up in shock before Blooms hand lashed out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Listen to me and listen well you arrogant little prat. I have put up with your unwanted flirting ever since I came to Magix and I ignored the most of it, I ignored your pitiful attempts at getting me to date you, but what I will not and cannot ignore is that you just hurt my _friend_." Bloom hissed out at the boy, causing everyone to inch away from her slowly at how dangerous she sounded, hell even the teachers were wary of her when she was this pissed.

"F-Friend?" The blond guy, who had previously introduced himself as Brandon, asked before Bloom increased pressure on his throat, stopping him from speaking but not choking him yet.

"Yes my friend. You see this girl here who you shoved down and made bleed?" Bloom asked her voice still a dangerous hiss as she turned him around so that he could look at Mirta who was still putting pressure on the wound on her head, causing Brandon to nod ever so slightly.

"She's my friend and you hurt her simply because of how she was born. I will let you off with a warning this time but ever hurt her or any of my other friends again and I will make you _burn_." Bloom said before tossing Brandon into two other RF boys, snarling at him one last time before she knelt down next to Mirta.

"Here let me see." Bloom said gently but firmly causing Mirta to move her hand away from the wound instantly.

"Hmm not too bad but it is dangerously close to some of your veins. Here." Bloom said placing a hand glowing orange warmly over the wound and causing Mirta to sigh in relief as she leaned into the touch.

"There all better." Bloom said smiling warmly at Mirta as she removed her hand only to hear a piercing shriek in her ears.

"Bloom! How can you be friends with a WITCH!" Stella screeched louder than any banshee, causing many to wince and cover their ringing ears. Blooms patience was still at rock bottom though so she spun on her heel to face the blond with a snarl and glare on her face, causing said blond to eep and back up quite a bit.

"I have HAD IT! I am SICK of how prejudiced you all are against witches simply because of the way they're BORN!" Bloom yelled at the fairies in general as Mirta stood up beside and slightly behind her.

"Mirta give me your hand for a moment, the one with blood on it." Bloom said not taking her eyes off of the blond that was backing away from her scared.

"Of course." Mirta said shooting her blood covered hand out towards Bloom who held it up for everyone to see.

"You see this stuff on her hand? Know what it is? It's BLOOD! See what color it is? It's RED!" Bloom said loudly so that everyone could see her as they got a good look at the dripping blood on Mirta's hand. Bloom caused everyone to gasp as she took a pocket knife out of her dress pocket and flicked the blade open, slicing open her left palm with one swift fluid movement.

"You see this stuff on _my_ hand? Know what it is? Guess what it's BLOOD! Guess what color it is? It's RED JUST LIKE MIRTAS!" Bloom said showing everyone her bleeding palm.

"Witches are NO different than ANY of us because GUESS WHAT! We ALL BLEED THE SAME RED!" Bloom shouted at them all causing the teachers to nod in agreement with her words.

"In fact…there's a song from earth that all of you need to hear…it might do you some good." Bloom said staring at the fairies that had been most vocal about witches being 'evil' in disgust as she turned and stormed her way to the stage that had been set up for any singers. Everyone could only watch as she snatched up a red and black wooden guitar and sat in a seat that had been set up as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain some patience before she opened her mouth and began to sing. **(I don't own Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn.)**

"**Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late"**

Everyone stared, they didn't know the fire fairy knew how to sing or play guitar.**  
"Give forgiveness a chance  
Turn the anger into water  
Let it slip through our hands**

**We all bleed red, we all taste rain"**

Here the teachers began to smile up at their red haired student, Griselda taking Ediltrudes hand, DuFour taking Zarathustra, and Faragonda taking Griffins as they stood side by side.**  
"All fall down, lose our way  
We all say words we regret  
We all cry tears, we all bleed red"**

Here several students knew why she was singing the song now.

"**If we're fighting, we're both losing  
we're just wasting our time"**

Here Flora walked over to Mirta and placed a hand on her shoulder hesitantly, causing the red haired witch to beam up at her.**  
"Because my scars, they are your scars  
And your world is mine"**

Here a few of the more open minded fairies hesitantly walked over to a few of the witchs, causing the witches to smile slightly at them.

"**You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain  
All fall down, lose our way  
We all say words we regret  
We all cry tears, we all bleed red"**

Here her words were proven even more true as her still bleeding palm caused her blood to slip down the guitar before it dripped and hit the stage, shattering like glass on impact.

"**Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak  
Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep  
We live this life breath to breath  
We're all the same, we all bleed red**

**Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late"**

Here a few of the teachers sung along, Griselda and DuFour most notable amongst them.

"**We all bleed red, all taste rain  
All fall down, lose our way  
We all say words we regret  
We all cry tears, all bleed red**

**Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak  
Sometimes we're hurt, it cuts deep  
We live this life breath to breath  
We're all the same, we all bleed red"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx AU Song**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Most everyone clapped and cheered as the song ended, only the more die hard witch haters didn't cheer as Bloom put the guitar aside.

"I refuse to go anywhere near a _witch_." One of the older fairies sneered spitting the word witch as if it was something vile, causing almost everyone to glare at her.

"What is your problem with us? We can't help how we're born and hell most of us have probably never seen you before let alone done something to you!" A witch Sophomore asked glaring darkly at the girl who snarled at her.

"It's because of you witchs that my mother's dead! You stupid witchs killed her when I was just a baby!" The fairy shouted at the witches, causing them to look at her wide eyed.

"Considering most of them don't know you, let alone your mother, it isn't their fault! You can't hang the actions of one witch on all of them! Hell my friend Mirta is a witch and she's more likely to help someone in danger rather than hurt them!" Bloom said jumping down from the stage and standing in front of the girl with an angry glare on her face.

"I agree with Ms. Bloom fully. You cannot blame all witches for the actions of a few. My _wife_ is a witch and guess what? She has a soft side a mile wide." Griselda said clearing her throat and glaring darkly at the senior while causing many to gape at her.

"You _MARRIED_ a witch!?" The senior said recoiling away from Griselda who glared darker at her.

"She did and she's not the only one. My wife is a witch as well…in fact my wife is the older sister of Griseldas wife." DuFour said glaring as she stood next to Griselda who smiled at her sister-in-law briefly.

"You'll find that my wife is a witch as well, and is about as soft as they come when it comes to children." Faragonda said stepping up beside her two employees and smirking slightly when she saw Griffin's jaw drop open at the 'soft' part.

"You'll find that most witches have a soft spot for children, didn't our wives spend at least three hours in Magix yesterday helping a little girl find her parents after she had gotten lost in the city?" Griselda asked smiling slightly while the two fairies on either side of her chuckled.

"Four actually and they did. The _looks_ they were getting were and still are rather hilarious. One guy looked like he had just been smacked with a fish." DuFour said causing Griselda to chuckle as well while Faragonda outright laughed.

"Wasn't he the one Griseldas wife decked because he tried flirting with her last week?" Faragonda asked causing one of the witch teachers to smirk smugly while the other two gave her amused looks.

"He is, and he's the same one that got his arm broken in three places for copping a feel on me the week before. You'd think he'd have learned his lesson after that." Griselda confirmed causing DuFour to laugh.

"That's the same guy my wife nearly killed for copping a feel on me the month before that." DuFour said causing many to stare at them in disbelief.

"Didn't I also slap him hard enough to break his jaw the month before that because he tried to cop a feel on me?" Faragonda asked causing the other two to nod.

"…Dense isn't he?" Bloom asked looking at the three in amusement and causing them all to nod in agreement.

"Anyways. You'll find that none of us will stand to hear you insult all witches, especially our wives, simply because of what one rogue witch did. Both of my parents and my baby brother were murdered by three certain witches that attacked my home planet sixteen years ago but you don't see me blaming every witch in the universe for it." Griselda said staring at the senior whose jaw dropped at this.

"How can you marry a witch when three witches killed your family? Did they mean that little to you!? You gotta be a heartless monster!" The senior yelled at Griselda who looked like she had just been punched in the gut. There were cries of outrage and protest at this, one angry snarl heard well above the rest.

WHAM!

But that sound cut everyone off as they all blinked and looked at what had happened. The girl was now pinned to the wall of the school with a hand gripping her throat tightly, a snarling red haired freshman glaring darkly at the girl.

"You understand _nothing _you arrogant brat!" Bloom snarled glaring murder at the girl who was now clawing at her hand desperately.

"Do you understand how it must have felt for her? Your mother died when you were a _baby_, you probably don't even remember her death and only know what someone else told you. _Her_ family was _murdered_ in front of her by three witches that attacked her _planet_! Do you even understand how _awful_ she must feel that her parents and little brother are_ dead_ while she's still alive?! You don't because you, thankfully, have never been in that situation! You let your blind prejudice and hatred rule your life but guess _what_? She's had it _much_ worse than you and she doesn't give in to _her _hatred!" Bloom hissed at the girl, her eyes pulsing with power and anger while everyone merely stared at her.

"And she may be strict but it's only because she _cares_ about us and how we'll turn out when we leave school. She is _nothing_ like a monster." Bloom finished her tirade as she released the senior and watched coldly as the girl fell rubbing her throat and trying to cough out the carbon dioxide while breathing in oxygen.

"A-And what would you know?" The senior sneered up at Bloom angrily and causing Bloom to laugh hollowly, causing shivers to go up everyones spine at the sound.

"I know quite a bit about being a monster and about loss. I watched three sets of my adoptive parents be brutally murdered in front of me before I turned five and do you _know_ how many people on Earth react to magic?" Bloom asked her smile just as humorless and hollow as her laugh was.

"My adoptive parents and adoptive big brother tried to kill me when I seven and showed them my power over fire. They nearly succeeded too…if anyone's a monster around here then it's me." Bloom said causing many to gasp at what she just said while her next words rocked everyone to their very core.

"Because I burned those three alive after being stabbed in the stomach…and they weren't the last people I've ever killed both on purpose and on accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx AU Song**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There was dead silence in the quad for a minute before Ediltrude stormed over to the senior and grabbed her by her hair.

"You. Apologize to Griselda. _Now._" The black and white haired teacher said growling at the senior as she yanked the girl up by her hair to look at Griselda.

"There's no need to hurt her Ediltrude. I'm sure Ms. Bloom's response to her…exclamation earlier, was effective enough to get the…message through." Griselda said walking over and placing a hand on the taller womans arm. Ediltrude seemed to relax her grip slightly before it came back twice as bad and she glared down at Griselda.

"You know I don't like it when you use your emotion magic on me, Griselda. And she _will_ be apologizing to you for her uncalled for words _or else_." Ediltrude said switching her glare from a sheepishly grinning Griselda to the terrified senior who hastily stuttered out an apology to Griselda, sighing in relief when it caused Ediltrude to release her.

"Here. Let me heal that bruise." Griselda said kneeling down next to the senior and healing the bruise that Bloom had left on her neck.

"Ms. Bloom while I appreciate you defending me from her accusation of being a monster please refrain from harming your classmates in the future. Since this is your first offense you will be let off with a warning, next time you will be punished." Griselda said not looking at the red haired girl who was now standing beside the witchs since most of the fairies weren't coming anywhere near her.

"Also please remember that killing in self-defense does not make anyone a monster, and therefore there was no need to call yourself a monster." Griselda said standing and turning to look at Bloom who merely shrugged her shoulders at this.

"Overprotective much Ediltrude?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow at her longtime friend in amusement while Zarathustra was snickering at her sister.

"You're one to talk. Tell me Griffin. What would you have done if Faragonda had been the one to have been called a monster?" Ediltrude asked looking at her friend who scowled at this.

"They'd never find out what I did with the body." Griffin growled out causing Faragonda to roll her eyes fondly and touch the taller womans arm, causing Griffin to calm down slightly.

"And you call sister overprotective." Zarathustra said snickering harder at her friend who glared at her playfully before Zarathustra was cut off by DuFour wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well you can't blame them. Especially since if she had called you a monster I would have dismembered her, dissected her, showed her most of her internal organs, showed her her still beating heart, and drained her dry of her blood before destroying all evidence of what I've done and do remember I would have done all of this with a smile on my face." DuFour said, and she said all of this with a smile on her face that honestly freaked the hell out of the students who were staring at her in disbelief and horror now.

"W-Why are you all so overprotective of each other?" Lucy asked gulping at the threat that DuFour had said cheerfully. Most of the fairies and witches had gotten a laugh when they saw her. Her hair was still cleanly burned off without leaving a mark on her and the witches were more than happy to explain what happened to her as they pointed and laughed.

"You mean it isn't obvious?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow as she turned to look at Lucy who gulped under her look and promptly hid behind several other students who snickered at her reaction.

"What isn't obvious?" Stella asked obliviously as she looked at Bloom warily and causing the three fairy teachers to smirk at one another.

"Why don't we sing a few songs to not only try and get the party back going strong but also to see who can figure it out?" DuFour asked looking at Faragonda and Griselda who both nodded in agreement at this.

"So whose turn is it to sing this time?" Faragonda asked looking between the other two as the three of them made their way to the stage while everyone just watched in confusion or anticipation.

"Griseldas. I sang last time we played together and you still can barely carry a tune, despite our attempts of trying to train your vocal cords." DuFour said as she took up a spot at the keyboard while Griselda grabbed a guitar and Faragonda sat behind the drum set.

"So what song do we start with this time?" Griselda asked looking over her shoulder at the other two women who thought about it for a minute.

"Why not sing Chasing Cars?" Bloom called up to them, causing them all to look at her and blink slightly.

"That works." DuFour said shrugging her shoulders and causing the other two women to shrug as well. **(I don't own Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)**

"**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own"**

The students could only stare in shock their teachers voice was soft, and although it was a little husky it was still obviously females.

"**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?"**

Here no one seemed to notice Ediltrude nodding her head rapidly in agreement, as were Griffin and Zarathustra.

"**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel"**

Here there were more than a few incredulous snorts from the teachers while Griselda smirked. She was well known amongst the staff for being brutally honest and blunt with her feelings.

"**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life"**

Here the garden around Alfea sprung to life while everyone turned to Ediltrude whose hands were glowing with green magic. She just grinned at them unrepentedly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own"**

There were more than a few snickers from the staff members, if there was one thing Griselda was _not_ it was graceful.

"**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life**

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see"**

Almost no one noticed that Griselda was staring straight into Ediltrudes eyes as she sang this bit.

"**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx AU Song**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Now what do we sing?" Griselda asked as she stepped away from the mic and took DuFour's place as she walked forward to sing.

"How bout I sing 'Your love is my Drug'? I know you won't cause it has the word love in it." DuFour said smirking at Griselda who blushed slightly.

"It's always funny and cute to watch you get so flustered anytime the word love is mentioned, Griselda." Faragonda said snickering at Griselda and causing Griselda to discreetly flip her off so the students wouldn't see, but Bloom and the teachers caught it and snickered as well.

"Especially when her wife says 'I love you' to her, she turns so red it puts my dress to shame!" DuFour said with a laugh, causing Griselda to turn redder and pick up the keyboard in front of her, aiming to beat DuFour over the head with it, much to her students shock and horror. The other teachers and Bloom however just laughed.

"I'll massacre you Iris!" Griselda yelled chasing the red clad woman around for a moment or two. She had just chased Iris past the laughing witch teachers when Ediltrude's arms shot out and wrapped around Griselda.

"Well well looked what I snagged." Ediltrude said smirking as she pulled Griselda close to her body, causing the smaller woman to blush slightly and appear flustered. A quick spell later and the piano was back in it's place while Griselda was still trapped in Ediltrudes arms and DuFour snickered heartily from a few feet away.

"Enjoy yourself while you can Iris cause I'll kill you later." Griselda hissed at the red clad woman who merely snickered harder.

"I don't think you're going anywhere or doing anything if Ediltrude has a say about it, which unfortunately for you, she does!" DuFour said snickering harder when Griselda spluttered at something Ediltrude had whispered into her ear.

"Hush you." Griselda hissed at Ediltrude her face a cherry red color while several of the students were either brave or suicidal enough to actually snicker as well, Bloom chief amongst them. Ediltrude frowned for a second though as she whispered something else in Griseldas ear, causing the brown haired womans face to soften slightly at it as she whispered something back to the taller woman. This, much to the teachers and Blooms amusement, initiated a whole whispered argument between the two that ended up with Griselda scowling although it seemed more playful than anything.

"You're an overprotective bitch." Griselda said bluntly with a scowl, causing Ediltrude to grin widely. The students jaws dropped at her curse, and no one could blame them. The QUEEN OF DETENTION just CURSED!

"Thank you!" She said as if it were the best thing in the world to be called, which in her opinion…it actually could be.

"Fine I won't kill Iris…yet…give me a few months though and no one will ever find out what I did with her body." Griselda said crossing her arms and looking almost like she was pouting.

"That's fine. Now go on. You three have some songs to sing don't you?" Ediltrude said smiling as she released Griselda, giving the shorter woman a kiss on the forehead as she did so. Griselda blushed at the affectionate action as she turned away and stormed towards the stage, scowling at anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"Choose a different song Iris. I don't think Ediltrude will be able to keep Griselda from murdering you a second time." Faragonda said in amusement, causing DuFour to pout while Griselda nodded her head sharply.

"Fine. Let's do Let's Get Lost." DuFour said pouting slightly at her two band mates as she took her spot in front of the mike with the guitar in her arms, although she probably didn't need it for this song.

"**T****ouch me I'm cold, unable to control"**

All the students but Bloom stared shocked, DuFour's voice was much lighter than Griseldas and it seemed to carry on the wind.**  
"Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows"**

"She's wild alright." Zarathustra muttered to her sister who snorted in amusement.**  
"And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination**

**If just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost"**

Here Zarathustra nodded rapidly, she liked that idea.**  
"If just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost**

**Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow  
With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts  
It's not hard for us to say what we should not"**

"That's for sure." Bloom muttered glaring pointedly at the senior who had insulted Griselda, and she wasn't the only one to do so.

"**If just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost  
Just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost"**

"Anytime she wants." Zarathustra whispered softly, staring up at DuFour who smiled at her.

"**Touch me I'm cold, unable to control  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows  
And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination**

**If just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost  
Just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost**

**If just for tonight, darling  
Let's get lost**

**Let's get lost  
Let's get lost  
Let's get lost  
Let's get lost"**


End file.
